Much Ado About Kitten (Sailor Amber)
"Much Ado About Kitten" is the 133rd episode of Sailor Amber, and the 6th episode of Season 4. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: A white kitten named Diana appears and identifies Artemis as her father, causing an envious Luna to believe that Artemis had had a romantic affair with another female cat of the future Moon Kingdom other than her. Meanwhile, Fat Cat targets a nun for her Dream Mirror. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Amber (Scooby Doo) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Gadget Hackwrench (Chp 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Scooby Doo * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Luna - Herself * Artemis - Himself * Diana - Herself * Zirconia - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Tiger's Eye - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Fish Eye - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hawk's Eye - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Sister Maria - Bambi (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kigurumiko - ??? Quotes: * Luna: ARTEMIS!! * Artemis: Yes, Luna? * Luna: First you ogle a female human, and now I find you have a daughter, too. Have you been lying to me? * Artemis: I've never lied to you, Luna. It's a misunderstanding. * Luna: She's got a crescent moon on her forehead and she can speak. She's got to be your daughter! You could've at least told me! (Scratches Artemis) * Artemis: Luna! Let me explain! * Luna: It's too late, Artemis. * Artemis: Luna, come on. Just listen to me. Luna, stop. We need to talk. * Scooby Doo (off-screen): Well, little kitty, you sure know how to shake things up. * Artemis (Thinking): What could you know that's got her so mad? I told her everything-- (Gasps) (off screen) Gadget, where's your telephone? * Gadget Hackwrench: Right here in my hot little hand that just answered Amber's call. She just talked to Scooby, she told me you're in love with a human, and you have a daughter. * Artemis: It's all a really big mistake, believe me. * Gadget Hackwrench (off screen): Liar! * Artemis: Am not! * Gadget Hackwrench: Are too! * Artemis: Am not! I was as surprised as anybody. It's some kind of mistake. * Gadget Hackwrench: The only mistake here is that all this time I've looked up to you, Artemis, took your word. And now, I know that I can't trust you now! * (Artemis Complains): I'm innocent! Trivia: * This is Diana's debut. Gallery: Amber.jpg Daisy Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg Rebecca Cunningham-2.jpg Brittany Miller.png Gadget-goes-Hawaiian-gadget-hackwrench-29884826-720-540.png Scooby Doo in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg Angel-0.jpg Luna (Sailor Moon).jpg Artemis.jpg Diana Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg 35432312 Carface .jpeg Fat Cat-1.jpg Kismet-0.png Car R Waul.png Brittany Miller as Bambi from Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:400Movies